This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Thermostats are typically installed on walls in residences and offices to control heating and/or cooling systems. Wires for control of the heating and/or cooling systems are typically passed through a wall opening so that a thermostat may be connected to the wires and mounted over the wall opening.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding (although not necessarily identical) parts throughout the several views of the drawings.